


bitter & somber || poetry

by Solitary_Disaster



Category: No Fandom, Poetry-Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Drowning, Poetry, and an open heart, basically just poetry, have an open mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Disaster/pseuds/Solitary_Disaster
Summary: ɪ ᴀᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏf ʀᴀɢᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏᴠᴇ, ᴡʀᴀᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɢᴜɪʟᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴀʀᴀɴᴏɪᴀ.a series of poems.𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤. 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐝, 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐛𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 :)
Kudos: 1





	1. my dearest beloved.

  
my dearest beloved.

so strong, so sweet.

a little songbird who desires to tweet.

but even one, can make her livid,

so be aware when she decides to become wicked.

my dearest beloved.

sharpened and piercing as a knife should.

makes hollows on the richly hued timbers of rosewood.

  
  
she is a force that jostles the affection inside me.

and i, am a king, who is weak, to spend eternity with thee.

  
  


\- sincerely,

her tender loving soulmate


	2. blank isolation.

alone is what i know.

it’s what i’ve been taught to deal with.  
  


heart is running kind of slow.

pounding rhythms was what i sought,

now just a myth.   
  


  
a character of feeling doesn’t blossom in my chest deep down 

therefore the atmosphere in my lungs is somber and bitter.

the capacity in which water engulfs my entire being,

causes me to drown

but, 

maybe it’s what i wanted all along. 

  
\- help is not wanted


	3. drowning abyss.

the wind billows in my ears,

as i walk along the beach.

waves crashing down

on the beds of sand.

the deep blue green of the 

ocean glistens in the sun.

currents beckoning a call 

to me to go in.

i listen.

knee deep i feel cold in the water.

shoulders deep in already

and i can’t stop walking.

chin deep, my gaze is steady.

i close my eyes and 

submerge my head.

feelings getting numbed and

i can’t hear a sound.

vision fading into black

until i can’t see a thing.

i welcome it.   
  


\- submerged and drenched


	4. perplexed perception.

i want to be happy, 

but my heart is a bottomless pit.   
  


i can’t feel the love 

people say 

they have for me. 

i no longer feel 

what i want to feel. 

my emotions 

are haywire 

and can’t get themselves in control

before it’s too late. 

i no longer feel 

what i want to feel. 

and if i feel

a twinge of happiness,

i doubt it is real. 

maybe,

it is just my mind 

playing tricks 

and my anxiety 

telling me to hide 

behind a wall 

where no one can see

where i reside.   
  


\- bewildered senses 


	5. eternal glory.

as the sun begins to rise

for a new beginning,

it foresees touch, sight and sound.

this sun,

is such a delight

that it brings

the traitorous rays from itself

upon the world

just to smite those 

who smile upon it.

merciless and scorching

though somewhat immortal

this sun,

who calls himself “Helios”,

is emerging to tempt 

invigorating guests

to a distant show.

Helios, a heavenly body,

is blinding. 

not one mortal,

that remain in his line of vision,

can distinguish 

his mythical haze 

of pure radiance. 

the astronomical blaze he carries

curses the world,

as the golden torch he grasps 

is set in stone,

which murmurs “King”. 

  
  


\- divine being 


	6. poignant absence.

i long for you,

even when you’re in my bubble of boundary. 

i desire to hold your glass like hand and devour your tranquilizing ambience 

that brightens up 

my frame of mind.

i crave your entrancing laughter 

and that ethereal smile 

that you bestow. 

i yearn the way 

we used to talk 

in midnight conversations on the phone. 

but now,

your existence is no longer here, 

near me. 

yet 

the stance you possess

is in proximity,

not saying 

a word,

comparable to strangers. 

we’re foreigners, 

who were once partners,

never glancing back 

to pleasant prior days,

we used to tolerate. 

\- acknowledging the loss 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what poem do you want to hear about next? please give your ideas in the comments!


	7. submissive instinct.

dampened silks and cotton 

stained with cherry red wine 

strewed across the floor.

authentic laughter long forgotten

just faint breathes apprehendable 

as torrent showers begun to pour.

the heart is one to be rotten

beating with another 

useless stutters, loved and adored.

futile tenderness being bought in,

concealed as the affection is 

piercing and sudden, just like a sword.

touching bodies with soothing skin,

nebulous wonders in mind but 

feeling ecstatic as thoughts are ignored. 

sugar-coated lips looking like sin,

though our bodies are entities,

our limbs intertwine to accustom to smug slumber.

\- learning domesticity 


	8. constant ponder.

a disoriented individual roams 

in gradual pace 

during my anticipation,

who can’t seem to uncover 

the essence of life.

an entity who exists 

through desolated distance. 

they let out a faint murmur,

and their being,

who is the embodiment of gloom,

flickers in luminous light.

though obscurity devours their entire individuality,

they ensue to cease their perception. 

-solitude finds unity 


	9. wasted ambitions.

wondering,

these uninhabited halls provide

a sense of trembling 

apprehension.

confused in the room i reside in, 

i open a door

and glance inside.

when doing so, 

a strange twinge 

of discomfort occurs.

hoisting up a sickly pale hand

i see a bruise

-it’s lurid-.

hearing a plea call out 

very faintly 

i struggle to ignore it

and 

turning around 

i see a little boy.

his conscious is a powerful tool

that will not fracture.

he lays on the floor 

as his legs are in his arms,

he’s in a sturdy curl

like a spring that doesn’t uncoil. 

i inquire 

“are you okay?”

but me ignores me,

in preference of taking out 

his frail hand.

first,

i hesitate,

i abandon that feeling

as i kneel down 

and comply.

he closes his eyes 

and i follow.

now,

my humane intuition is murky. 

voices 

in my subconscious utter 

that he is deranged 

and psychotic. 

opening up my exhausted eyes 

to see if he’s there,

it comes to my attention 

that he’s absent. 

room doused in obsidian fog,

i can’t identify life and death. 

-two casualties


	10. apologetic tone.

i’m sorry you discovered the principle of my breathing, 

which was you.

maybe if i obscured it more,

i wouldn’t have to proclaim what i felt.

the waves of melancholy drip off 

my dull tarnished skin. 

consciousness exposed from the way 

my body poises

-i am the embodiment of suffering and torture-.

you refuse 

to discuss with me 

about what happened,

it’s engrained

in my head 

that i am at fault. 

in near future,

when you ignore my existence,

i can attain 

the knowledge 

of what it means 

to dismiss the mistakes 

i built with you.

-abandoned my approach at survival 


	11. dense intellectual.

feeling lost

in the mind of mine, 

where horrid demons lie.

they lurk in the depths of hell,

telling quarrels 

and disputes continuously,

until 

this slander becomes true.

seeing luminescence

in my peripheral vision,

i try to escape 

the unyielding grasp 

they detain me in.

but to no luck,

their ownership over me 

amplifies 

and grows uncomfortable,

until I stop struggling

to restrict me as theirs. 

-seized abroad


End file.
